Let This Be A Memory
by greyashes
Summary: LET THIS BE A MEMORY One-shot


LET THIS BE A MEMORY One-shot

"Granger!" A familiar baritone voice whispered into her ears.

She turned away from the voice and hid under her blanket. It was way too early to be awakened.

"For Merlin's sake, Granger, get up!" the voice hissed and shook her roughly by her shoulders.

She sighed exasperatedly, but her brown eyes fluttered open unwillingly. Rubbing her eyes, she asked no one in particular, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk; I don't have much time." Hermione's hands fell from her eyes to her lap. Her head turned and those brown mesmerizing eyes widened in fear.

The hooded figure sat by her bed. She sat up immediately, her left hand in her pocket where her wand was kept.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked. Her voice was trembling with fear.

Pale hands reached for the cover of the hood and pulled it down, revealing a young Draco Lucius Malfoy. "Damned it, Granger, don't you recognize me?"

Hermione silently heaved a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she spat, glaring at her nemesis.

Malfoy snickered. "I told you we need to talk."

"Fine, talk," Hermione snarled, sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"The first thing you do in the morning is to run to McGonagall to ask for more reinforcement. Snape and Potter need help. "

Hermione nodded attentively. Anything concerning Harry was important to her, whether it's fake or no-.

"Wait a second, why should I trust you?" she questioned the devilish-handsome platinum blonde.

Malfoy cocked his eyebrows in amusement. A flickering smile appeared on his face. "Spectacles," he said.

Hermione's ear perked up. Harry had sent Malfoy over for real. The word 'Spectacles' was the secret codeword.

"Continue."

"Harry asked of you to go to the Weasley's burrow to seek refuge."

Hermione tipped her head.

"That's all," Malfoy informed her. Putting on his hood, Malfoy started walking towards the exit.

Suddenly, before Hermione could stop herself, she cried, "Stop!"

Malfoy halted and spun on his heels. "Yes?"

"I...I want t-o te-ll you s-omething," Hermione stumbled over her words.

Malfoy walked back while she took a sharp intake of breath. Her conscience was screaming at her, but she was too confused to think. It was now or never. Malfoy probably wouldn't ever return to Hogwarts, though silently, she hoped he would.

"Yes?" Malfoy removed his hood again.

Distracted from her thoughts, she realized that Draco Malfoy was now standing just a few inches away.

So near yet so far, she thought, scrutinizing Malfoy for one last time.

Standing at an impressive towering height of six-foot-two, dark robes flattered his pale skin which seemed to glimmer under the dim firelight. His silvery blonde hair wasn't slicked back like usual but rather ruffled, which Hermione preferred. Quidditch did him justice and he attained a muscular chest. He had a regally masculine face and steely grey eyes which seemed to possess a soft of blazing fire. She groaned inwardly when realization dawned upon her that this might be the last time the Adonis would be standing alive in front of her.

"I...I like you," she muttered subconsciously.

-

"I...I like you."

A smile tugged Draco's lips. It wasn't his trademark smirk but a 100 percent genuine one. He kneeled beside Granger who seemed to be staring into blank space. "You like me?" he asked, wanting to reassure himself.

A scarlet blush crept up Granger's cheeks. She didn't need to say anything; he knew.

"I had a crush on you since fifth year and it never ended. I thought you didn't like me but..." Draco placed a finger on her lips. She didn't need to explain; he just knew.

Draco kneeled in front of Granger. Their lips lingering dangerously close to each other's. "You talk too much when you are nervous." Hermione's cheeks seemed to resemble Weasley's flaming red hair. Then without a word, Draco pressed his lips against Hermione's. Sparks of electricity seemed to explode from every inch of her skin as his lips danced with hers. It was rumored that the kisses Draco sent were demanding and urgent but as his caressed her, it was surprisingly gentle.

Finally, after a few seconds, they broke apart for oxygen.

"I hate you," Hermione whispered breathlessly.

"Really?" A glint of mischief sparkled as Draco spoke. He tenderly pressed his lips on hers, once more.

"But I love you."

Draco snaked his arm around her waist as they lay beside each other. "You know something?" Draco asked.

"What?"

"The feeling's mutual."

Hermione beamed. He had the same reply the last time she exclaimed to him that she hated him.

"Ever read Romeo and Juilet?"

She had anticipated a 'no', but unexpectedly, he said "Yes."

"Swear thy love but physically," she said. Draco grinned, fully comprehending her sentence and pulled her closer... their eyes met each others...

-

Hermione shrieked with joy. Harry had won over the Dark Side. Gleefully, she skipped down the Great Hall to meet the heroes. Her heart beamed with happiness as she anticipated for the arrival of a particular Slytherin and her best friends.

"Harry! Ron!" she cried and hurried to him. Feeling exhilarated, she hugged her two best friends. Harry and Ron looked a bit dazed but nevertheless, proud of their achievement.

"Where's the ferret-boy?" Hermione asked, trying to disguise her concern for him.

Harry looked worried while Ron kept his mouth shut.

"He died on the third day of the war, in the morning."

Hermione's eyebrows narrowed. Draco came to her room on the second day, at night, unhurt, so how can he die so fast?

"You sure?"

"Positive. He died in his sleep..." Harry seemed saddened by the sudden news.

"Did he get up while he was sleeping?"

"No way, Ron and I would have heard it. Besides, the war grounds are a few hundred kilometers away."

Tears glittered in her eyes and she hurried away so that no one could see that she was crying.

Had it all been a dream? she wondered.

"Draco?" she mumbled, staring at the bluish sky.

-

Somewhere, across the English Channel, a certain Malfoy looked out of the French window, gazing at the starry sky. He then had his eyes shut, praying that Hermione would be save and that she had believed the lie Harry had told her.

He knew that he wouldn't bring her happiness and love. Two things that he knew she desired. So he thought that separation would be for the best...

"Let this be a memory, Hermione."


End file.
